1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for performing joint repair. Particularly, these methods and systems are for performing joint repair using transosseous methods to access and repair the joint surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for providing joint repair typically require radical access to the joint and the joint surfaces. These methods significantly increase the chance of damage to tissues around the joint and significantly increase the complications during and duration of recovery.
Common systems and methods currently in use today access the joint and joint surface from the surface side of the joint. One example of that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,641 entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR JOINT RESURFACE REPAIR” to Tallarida et. al., filed Apr. 18, 2006 (“Tallarida”), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. These procedures typically include both preparing the joint for the procedure and installing the implant.
The systems and methods of U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,281, issued Jul. 8, 2003 to Edward Hyde (“Hyde”), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, attempt to address some of these issues by providing a transossesseous core approach to accessing a joint. Hyde discloses a system that preferably accesses the joint through a bone core that is later replaced after surgery. The methods include utilizing radical access through the bone, through a bone core, that is not consistent with a minimally invasive procedure.
The systems and methods of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0043805, for U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/917,266, filed Aug. 11, 2004 to Steven C. Chudik (“Chudik”), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, attempt to address shoulder replacement surgery while sparing the rotator cuff. However, the surgical methods disclosed address total replacement or hemiarthroplasty which are also radical procedures that are not necessarily needed in all instances. Additionally, the disclosed systems and methods utilize anchoring systems that are installed from the joint side of the transhumeral bone tunnel.
What is not disclosed are a minimally invasive procedures and tools that allow focused joint repair utilizing a transosseous approach.
What is also not disclosed are implant systems that utilize the anchoring features provided in a transosseous approach to joint repair.